


12 Days of Shipmas [Day 1: Andreil]

by thejewelstateofmind



Series: Andreil and The Foxes [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 12 days of shipmas, Andreil, M/M, Photography, aesthetic, instagram challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejewelstateofmind/pseuds/thejewelstateofmind
Summary: Just a self challenge I'm doing on my instagram for 12 Days of Shipmas; posting about one ship a day until and on xmas day. Day 1 is about Andreil so here's the aesthetic shot of that!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo many Andreil fanarts (Halloween, Xmas themed) all backlogged wahhhh wish I worked fast/efficient but alas :'(
> 
> Also, art in this is mine [@jewel-imagines](http://jewel-imagines.tumblr.com/tagged/jewelsart)
> 
> Anyway, this challenge is happening on [my insta](https://www.instagram.com/thejewelstateofmind/) if interested to check out/follow. Otherwise feel free to join in on the challenge!


End file.
